


Lavender

by El_tuco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A look at the life of Gwen during S1, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, I'm Bad At Tagging, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_tuco/pseuds/El_tuco
Summary: In Camelot, there were times, rarely, but they existed, when the kingdom and its prince weren't attacked by some evil sorcerers and monsters. And the future queen, Guinivere, a servant at the time that this story is happening, has a lot more to care about than some griffins, curses and magics - she has to find a way to care for herself during the winter and most importantly to find presents for her friends ( and crushes ;) )A simple story about Gwen's days in Camelot, her worries, her dreams and her love.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gwen Fest





	Lavender

Gwen looked up from where she was knitting. Outside the life was getting started despite the cold winter morning. This year wasn't kind - there were lot less production from the crops, which meant hunger. Gwen knew hunger. She returned her gaze back to the knitting. After sitting still for several seconds, she got hold of her thoughts. It was no use getting back to those memoires. She instead thought of the cracking fire in her mistress chamber, how they played and braided their hairs in front of it, later drifting calmly under the covers of the big bed. They were children back then, but her friendship with Morgana was going storng still. She was happy for that - they were a few people she could confide in. She thought of Merlin and his bright, sincere blue eyes and cheeky smile. No use getting to that too - she could talk to him later probably. The thought made her cheeks warm despide the coldness of her little house. She drank the last of her tea and got up from the table. 

Outside the cold air crisped on her cheeks and lips. She would have to get some ointment from Gaius or else they were going to crack and bleed. The winter, despite all the beautiful scenery that brought, was her least favourite time of the year. She thought about Yule, but what consolation was the beauty and the feasts to the hunger and poverty that was inevitable. More so this winter. She herself had not so much wood and a little warm clothes. The scarf should be ready in a few days if she had a little work. She could talk with Morgana, to arrange the antechaimber for her to stay during the colder nights. And she had a few saved coins for buying new shoes and coat - this one was already repaired numerous times and Gwen knew that sewing it up wasnt going to solve the problem.

She could buy some fabrics and make it - it wouldnt take more than a week. There was a merchant market next week - maybe she could find something more for the house, and of course for the presents. Gwen always liked to make the presents herself - scarfs, dresses, decorations - whatever possible materials she could find and buy. She would have to make one for Morgana, one for old Gaius, one for Merlin, one for Leon, and for Mary and Alba in the kitchen - they were a kind girls, always inviting her to the servant gatherings, sneaking some wine and food from the kitchen, and always updating her on the newest developements in or around the castle. Gwen in fact did not have a lot of friends - she knew a lot of people, yes, and they always were kind to her but she could only rely on Morgana to share her troubles. Gwen was content with just that 

She still havent thought what to make for her mistress - Morgana had more than enough dresses, coats, scarfs and other clothing items. And Gwen knew she wasn't so keen on any other hair accessories or jewelry. Not that Gwen could buy her something like this. She hoped that Morgana can at leat hint at something, otherwise she would have to make some non- suspicious and totaly unrelated to the coming festivies questions.

She reaced the citadel in a few minutes, but alredy her shoes and socks were quite damp from the snow outside. She would have to dry them first before starting work. Climbing the stairs, she remebered to pass by Gaius to take something for her lips. She reached the old physician chambers and opened the door. Instead of the slightly hunched over posture and the long white hair, she saw unruly mess of black curls and red scarf. She did not just seen what appeared to be Merlin, she crashed him on enetring.  
She looked up to see his suprised bright eyes and forgot the reason why she was here in first place.  
\- Gwen! I didnt see you there, I was just going out - Merlin backed a few steps away from her to make place for her to come, but she was still freezed on the doorway. - Can I help you woth anything? Were you coming to see Gaius? Oh, I hope you are not sick, Gwen, you shoul take more care of yourself in this weather, its damp and you could easily catch a cold if you stay outside too much. You are not sick, are you? 

Merlin bomarded her with a ton of questions, but all she could do was stand there flushing. She was so close to him, she could smell him. He smelled of something familiar and of course of Merlin. She couldn't define it, but the other smell was still tickling her nostrils - what was it? Luckily she recovered quicky, she wasn't maid at high position to get flustered so easily, she could work under great stress and pressure.  
\- What? Oh, no, no, Merlin, I'm not sick. I just came to get something for my lips, they are becoming too dry and chappy. Is Gaius around here? Last year he gave me a very good ointment.  
\- I have just what you need - said Merlin and turned around rummaging through some cupboard. - Me and Gaius just made them actually, he said that more girls will come seeking it now during the winter. Ah, here it is! - he exclaimed and turned around. In his hand he was was holding two small glass containers. He gave one to Gwen.  
\- This one is for you, I think you will like it. - he gave her the second one - And this one is for the Lady Morgana. I think she would also be in the need of one of this - he added.  
Gwen took the containers, turned them around and put them in the pocket of her coat  
\- Thank you, Merlin - she was placing some coins on the table when Merlin's hand stopped her.  
\- No need, Its one me. I was going to give you one anyway so you dont need to pay for that. - he smiled - And I have to return the favour - the cookies you brought me the other day were amazing, Gwen! 

She blushed slightly and bid him a good day, thanking him for the gift and for the compliment. She was walking down the stairs going to Morgana's chambers. Milady was standing by the fire, reading some novel. Gwen was sure that Morgana has probably read everything that she was allowed to have if not something more. She greeted and took of her coat, taking the containers from her pocket. One was with a blue glass and the other was reddish one. Merlin gave her the blue one and the red was for Morgana, he said,  
\- Here, milady - she placed in front of the mirror - This is from Merlin - its lip ointment.  
\- Oh, really. I was just in need of one. - she got up from her chair and went to see it - Did you get one for yourself?  
\- Yes, I got one too  
Morgana opened hers and brought it to her nose - Oh, this smells nice - like roses. I love roses. Is yours the same, Gwen?  
Gwen opened the lid of the small conatiner and sniffed it, and it hit her.  
\- Lavender! - Oh, yes, but of course, lavender, how could I not remember! - she exclaimed. Morgana looked curiosly at her. Gwen was marveling, thats the smell - it was lavender. Merlin smelled of lavender. Gwen had the most wonderful idea for a gift for Merlin. She smiled and put a little of the ointment on her lips. She could not have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming down here :) If you liked the story or if you didnt, leave a comment - I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
